Hogwarts School Musical
by Scaramouche Khashoggi
Summary: Dumbledore has a plan for house unity after seeing a particular Muggle film. Inappropriate singing and some large dance numbers follow. Can Hogwarts defeat the spell, or will students and faculty be cursed forever? AU 5th year HIATUS-LIKE A REALLY LONG1
1. 1: Musical Theories

**Let me set the record straight right now. I am not a fan of High School Musical. I am a fan of Harry Potter. This fic may offend fans of both. This idea spawned when I was babysitting some young children who insisted on watching High School Musical. **

**I don't own the book, the refrenced movie, or the song; this is just for fun. Anyone who wants to make suggestions or requests for a song, please feel free to submit them. Enjoy.**

**This takes place in an 5****th**** year without the Umbridge problem, so I guess its AU.**

Albus Dumbledore paged through the last of many heavy tomes. He had been researching in the beginning of the summer to create a new spell, and he was all but finished.

He had become inspired when he went to a Muggle born student's house to explain the wizard world and let them know about Hogwarts. It was there that he saw a film on the Muggle television set. He rarely paid attention to such things, but this particular movie was fascinating. It featured two teenagers who were in love, though the groups they hung out in were opposed to the relationship. It was very similar to the separated house issue he tried time and again to resolve.

That's where the film had been so inspirational. All the characters sang about their feelings and eventually they used to power of music to become unified. And he adored all the dancing.

After seeing this life changing movie, he went straight to his books and began to research the means to make a spell that would work as this film did to unite the houses.

It had taken months, but now his spell was ready. When the Sorting Feast had been completed, he had closed himself off in his office to put the final touches on the spell. Once it was ready, he climbed to the highest astronomy tower and began to read his spell.

At the end of the spell he felt a muted pulse beat out from his wand and cover the entire school and grounds. Dumbledore smiled. After so many years, the houses of Hogwarts would be unified.

-

The next morning something was terribly wrong. All the faculty, with the exception of Dumbledore, watched as both themselves and the students kept breaking into song throughout breakfast.

"I blame those Weasley twins," Snape muttered with distaste, clinging to a hot mug of coffee.

"Severus," Minervra scolded, "we can't just blame those two when something odd happens. Once Dumbledore wakes up I'm sure we'll be able to get to the bottom of this."

Snape muttered something into his coffee which sounded very much like, "First time the old man oversleeps and this happens. Just brilliant."

Minervra refrained from scolding the other professor, as she was pondering the coincidence as well.

-

Ron Weasley was freaked out. Harry and Hermione were taking that mornings occurrences in stride, but he was still trying to recover from shock of Neville bounding into the boys' bath while singing something about what a beautiful morning it was.

"Ron, I'm sure whatever is wrong will be sorted out soon," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, you stay calm. For all we know this could be You-Know-Who, or evil spiders, or a Howler gone evil, or my brothers…"

"Ron, I'm sure Dumbledore will figure this all out soon enough," Harry tried to calm down the red head.

"Though some of those theories seem well grounded, the You-Know-Who one at least, I've begun to generate some theories as well," Hermione chimed in.

"I've got a theory," Ron began to sing,

"That it's a demon

A dancing demon

No, something isn't right there."

Before she could stop herself, Hermione found herself beginning to sing along to Ron's song,

"I've got a theory

Some kid is dreaming

And we're all stuck inside

His wacky Broadway nightmare."

Harry had watched as his two friends had broken into song. He wanted to tell the just to calm down and quit with the music, but when he opened his mouth singing came out instead,

"I've got a theory

We should work this out

It's getting eery

Whats all this cheery

Singing all about?

Ron jumped in with a new theory, but soon started rambling in tune after a glare from Hermione,

"It could be witches,  
Some evil witches,  
Which is ridiculous ,  
'Cause witches they were persecuted,  
Wicca good, and love the Earth,  
And woman power,  
And I'll be over here."

He slumped lower on the bench to hide from the glares of both Hermione and any other female within hearing range.

As professor Trelawney made her way by, she added in,

"I've got a theory,

It could be bunnies.

Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes  
They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses  
And what's with all the carrots  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyways?  
Bunnies!  
Bunnies!  
It must be bunnies!  
Or maybe midgets..."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued,

"I've got a theory  
We should work this fast  
Because it clearly could get serious  
Before it's passed"

Harry placed his music laced theory before his friends,

"I've got a theory  
It doesn't matter  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Voldemort?  
We've all been there...  
The same old tricks...  
Why should we care?"

The trio found themselves joining hands as they sang together,

"What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute  
We have to try,  
We'll pay the price,  
It's do or die..."

"I've nearly died twice," Harry chimed in.

"What can't we face if we're together?"

"What can't we face?" Hermione sang out.

"What's in this place that we can't weather?"

"We're together!" Ron chimed, a look of relief coming over him.

"There's nothing we can't face."

"Except for bunnies," Trelawney reminded them sadly, before drifting from the Great Hall.

The trio exchanged worried glances once there song was over.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked.

"Sure, now your freaking out," Ron muttered.

Hermione got up, "I'm going to the library. We need to research this. It would be too dangerous right now if everyone sings their thoughts and emotions. If You-Know-Who finds anything out because one of us sings about the Order…" She didn't finish the thought.

"I'll see you in class then, I'll see what Dumbledore knows," Harry got up and followed the witch out the door.

Ron watched both of them leave. "What am I supposed to do?" He grabbed some bacon and went to the door, muttering, "Now I have that song stuck in my head."

**Well thats the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**The song used for this chapter is "I've got a Theory" from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Once More with Feeling" minus the one or two edits I made to make it fit potter verse. I suggest findins it on youtube if you've never heard it before.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Poor Dumbles

**AN: Don't own Harry Potter. Or Nightmare for that matter. Insanity, yeah I have that, but I think it owns me.**

Poor Jack

Dumbledore entered his office calmly, after having spent the last forty eight hours sleeping off the magical exhaustion his spell had caused. He was barely at his desk when the persistent knocking began on the office door.

No doubt it was a member of his staff concerned over his disappearance.

When he opened the door to reveal a distressed Minerva McGonagall, he assumed he was correct. But then he saw a very irate Snape behind her. No, Snape wouldn't be irate over the headmaster disappearing for a day or two unannounced, a little peeved, but that was all.

"Is there a problem?"

"Albus," McGonagall lamented as she walked into the room, "Something has happened to everyone within Hogwarts. And you going missing has only complicated matters. Thank God your back."

"I was never really away Minerva; I seem to have been sleeping off exhaustion from a new spell I tested the first night back."

"What type of spell could possibly wear out a skilled wizard like yourself for two straight days?" Snape snarled.

"It was a unification spell I cast on the school. I got the idea from a Muggle film this summer, and I thought I would try it to unite the houses. I never thought it would require so much energy."

The two other professors tensed, "Albus, what would this 'unification spell' do?" Snape asked. He tried to keep his voice void of emotion. He tried not to think that Dumbledore would be the cause of the infernal noise he had to tolerate for two days now.

"It would have the students express their true thoughts in song so that they would be able to look past stereotypes and accept each other."

"WHAT?!"

"Albus how could you be so short sighted to not think about how this would affect the children?" Minerva asked.

"Short sighted?" Snape ranted, "More like imbecilic I think." Dumbledore winced as one of Snape's choice words for Harry Potter was used on him. "Do you realize old man that I have had several students sent to the hospital wing from my house alone because of fights that have broken out due to the songs?"

"There's in house fighting as well now," Dumbledore asked as his shoulders slumped forward, that was not what he desired.

"That's the least of it," Minerva explained, "In house fighting, general house fighting, not to mention any injuries students sustained do to the dancing or not getting out of the way of it."

Dumbledore let out a sigh of defeat, "I am terribly sorry, I will find a way to right things immediately," he promised as he sent his two most trusted professors out. He stared at his desk dismally; the spell had not achieved anything he had hoped it would. Before he even realized it, he found himself singing, albeit faintly:

"What have I done? What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All this loss, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all.  
Everything's gone all wrong  
What have I done? What have I done?"

He began to pace the room and found his gestures becoming more dramatic with each new word.

"Find a deep cave to hide in,  
in a million years they'll find me.  
Only dust and a plaque  
that reads 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack'"

He paused, as his one arm was raised dramatically above his head. No, he thought, that wasn't one of his many names. How strange he thought as he continued to sing:

"But I never intended all this madness,  
never,  
and nobody really understood,  
well, how could they?  
That all I ever wanted  
was to bring them something great.  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"

He had meant no harm. All he meant was good, and he was sure thinking that way he would be able to cheer himself up somehow:

"Well, what the heck, I went and did my best.  
And by God, I really tasted something swell."

He had just popped a lemon drop into his mouth, and indeed did it taste swell, but he soon learned trying to sing and dance with a lemon drop in his mouth was an extremely difficult feat:

"And for a moment, why,  
I even touched the sky  
and at least I left some stories they can tell,  
I did.  
And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I felt just like my old bony self again.  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King.  
That's right, I am the pumpkin King! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

He had never cackled like that before, let alone to song, it was quite exhilarating. He wasn't quite sure what all these new names meant, but they did sound like fun. And speaking of fun, he began to think of how he might be able to fine tune this spell and make it into an entertaining Halloween prank:

"And I just can't wait until next Halloween  
'cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream  
and, by God, I'm really gonna give it all my might!"

It felt as though the song was finally over. He stared in amazement. If that was what everyone had gone through, no wonder they were irritated. He would have to find a way to reverse the spell immediately, or else what could be the consequences if this ran unchecked:

"Uh-oh, I hope there's still time to set things right…."

He would have to figure things out soon.

**AN: Hope you liked! Please understand, I'm not going to take this story seriously at all and have as much fun with it as I can. Please don't take offense and let me know what you think.**

**Song: Poor Jack **

**From: The Nightmare before Christmas**


End file.
